


Heinoustuck: Inevitable

by Flairina



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: A Forced Smile, Body Horror, Heinoustuck - Freeform, Hellion Angel, Horror, Ignition - Freeform, Poetry, Rainforest, Red Irides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kids. Four birthdays. Four transmutations. Only one possible outcome.</p><p>Goodbye, children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heinoustuck: Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> (Mirror for DA version: http://flairina.deviantart.com/art/Heinoustuck-Inevitable-334650705)

Every child on their thirteenth year  
Will finally know the true meaning of fear.

The first was a girl, quite eloquent in word  
But when she was taken, her pleas went unheard  
Her mouth forced to curl, like a kitten with yarn  
She always seems happy, despite having no arms  
The poor little girl has been completely replaced  
All that's left is a cat, a forced smile on its face.

To the "cool" rapping boy, it happened as well  
Despite how hard he fought with his brother, he fell  
When he awoke he had wings but no feelings at all  
They'd all been ripped out when they'd messed with his skull  
Now the boy never can actually lose his "cool"  
He got what he always had wanted... the fool.

Even the island girl could not escape  
To be transmutated remained as her fate  
To her dog she was fused, and with it came powers  
Now infused with Bec's essence, she no longer cowers  
At anything, but that power came with a cost  
In the process her true personality was lost.

The last of the four was a boy fraught with fear  
He knew what had happened to each his friends dear  
He fled from his father, his hiding for naught  
And when he was found he kicked and he fought  
But in the end, he too was taken and changed  
Now even his pranks are quite cruel and deranged.

And so each kid was mutated, their appearance revolts  
But what do YOU think of the end results?  
I know I am happy; you surely agree  
They could never have escaped; it was their destiny.


End file.
